Dreams and Realities
by lunalovegood520
Summary: One drunken night experience can change a life. Hermione/Draco


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Okay, so I'm sort of excited about this story, and I'm actually trying to branch out from my many one-shots and short stories (some of them are on my account here, and the others are on ) to a long novel - so here goes! Hope you like it. :)

**Prologue**

Hermione giggled as she was pressed against the wall, and Draco bent down to kiss her

Hermione giggled as she was pressed against the wall, and Draco bent down to kiss her. She stopped him, putting her hand between his lips and her own. "D-Draco, we're just doing this because we're both incredibly d-drunk, right?" she asked, still giggling, as she swayed, her world tilted a little.

"Yes, Granger, but me," he slurred, pointing a drunken finger to himself, "me is not as drunk as you." He pressed his finger to Hermione's nose.

She just giggled some more before pushing his finger away from her face and pressing her lips to his, they were laughing between kisses.

"You taste nice," she stated, as he led her to the door of his flat.

"You do too, love," he pulled out his wand, wordlessly unlocking the door.

His flat was spacious, much bigger than hers, with a large sitting room as you walked in and black couches with green and silver pillows against the walls. "Very Slytherin," Hermione pointed out, stumbling over her words. "You Slytherins always had a weird obsession with furniture that matched your House colors. You don't see me having red and g-gold pillows…do you?" She swung her head around to face him.

"I wouldn't know," he threw his keys onto the table beside the door. "'ve never been to your place."

She ran a fingertip along the couch. "'s not as nice as this, that I can tell you."

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, lowering his head, gently kissing the neck. She turned in his arms, slipping slightly, lightly kissing him. As their kisses grew more rushed, Draco's hands had found his way under her shirt, fingertips running along her stomach and up her back. He pulled back for a moment, "You sure about this?"

She smiled at him, and bit her lip, "I'm still here, aren't I?" She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, and there were no more doubts after that.

b&/b

Earlier that night, Draco was sitting at the Hog's Head; he lived near Hogsmeade and was in no mood for the Three Broomsticks, he just wanted a quiet place just to think and mourn over his break-up with Pansy. They had been off and on for years now, always eventually getting back together, but this time, Pansy had stormed out of their flat, taking her numerous bags with her and slamming the door shut before yelling out, "Goodbye forever, Draco Malfoy!"

Now that he thought about it, he didn't even remember how their fight had first started, just a few mean words and accusations had turned into screams and threats, and next…she was gone. That bitch. He didn't need her; he'd show her

As the barman slid him a Butterbeer, Malfoy sneered at him, "I'll be needing something a little stronger than this." The Butterbeer was pushed back across the counter.

As he sat, folding and unfolding his hands, the door of the Hog's Head was opened and none other than Hermione Granger walked in, her hair wilder than normal and her eyes were swelled and red, as if she had been crying.

He looked at his old schoolmate. He hadn't seen her since he'd caught Ron and her in a broom closet, shortly after the news was announced that the war was over. Voldemort was dead, and all this little soul parts too, Horcruxes or whatever, too, but he didn't really care.

Her eyes met his, and they widened, "Malfoy?" She walked closer to him. "Gosh, I haven't seen you since… a long time ago." She pointed to the empty stool beside him, "Can I sit?"

"Be my guest," he turned back around, accepting the Firewhiskey that was placed in front of him. "Thanks," he mumbled to the barman.

Hermione pointed to his drink, "I'll have the same."

"Bad day?" Draco asked, slightly surprised at his own interest.

"The worst."

"Want to elaborate?" he took a sip of the drink.

She was silent for a moment, "Ron and I are…through." She nodded firmly, "Yes, through."

"Really?" he was genuinely surprised; he thought those two would definitely last. He could even see a picture of them in his mind, old and sitting in rocking chairs as miniature redheads ran around them. "Why?"

"It's sort of hard to explain."

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she looked down at her hands.

"Here," the barman set her Firewhiskey down, with the rest of the bottle beside it, and he moved to the other end of the bar, taking out a dirty rag, wiping down the counters.

"Why are you here?" she asked, turning towards him.

"Pansy left me," he said, then added, "again."

She nodded, "It seems like quite the day for breakups, huh?" She lifted her glass and swallowed a large portion of the drink, wincing as it burned her throat.

Draco silently agreed.

After the next few hours, what started as a friendly chat between adolescent enemies was now, after four bottles of Firewhiskey, a chat with much laughter and swaying.

"Four bottles!" Hermione screamed, as she pointed to the four empty bottles between them. "I've never drunk this much in my life!" She grabbed Draco's shoulders, leaning over against him.

"You're drunk!" Draco exclaimed, laughing and pointing at the red-faced girl leaning on him. "Very, very, very drunk!"

They laughed, clutching the counter for support. "You're drunk too!" Hermione yelled back, swatting Draco's white-blond hair. "You're very drunk too!"

Their laughter continued. "Woah," Hermione said suddenly, grabbing Draco's hand. "Dizzy now. Very, very dizzy." She swayed a little and Draco reached out his other hand to grab her arm to steady her, but at the last moment, his hand slipped and they both fell off their stools and landed on top of each other.

They stayed like that for a moment, neither one speaking. "You have very pretty eyes," Hermione said, rising up to have a closer look at said pretty eyes.

Draco leaned forward, without thinking, kissing her lightly on the lips. She pulled away, in shock. They both stayed still for a moment, neither one unsure of what to do, before she rose up again, pressing her lips to his.

"Is this what you want?" Draco asked, as they pulled apart.

"It is."


End file.
